REBEL PENGUIN FEDERATION
RPF is an army which helps the cpr community by saving it from evil armies. it is the biggest army of cp rewritten.Its website is http://clubpenguinrpf.com/ its lead by Elmikey Popsicle and Left.their colour is black HISTORY On May 8th, 2007, the ACP and UMA were locked in a brutal fight known as "World War III", and the allies weren't doing well. The UMA was promoting hacking on Club Penguin to gain coins and other items, and under their leader Pink Mafias, it seemed that the UMA were going to get their way. That was until one day when a UMA general realized that he and his division were fighting for the wrong side. This UMA general came to be known as Commando717. Commando717 launched a rebellion against Pink Mafias, and UMA soldiers quickly sided with him. This rebellion would be known as the “Rebel Penguin Federation”. RPF took Tuxedo, but after a dispute with the ACP, a rebel force rose from within Tuxedo, called the Tuxedo Rebel Army (TRA) and was led by Bobo405. Once driven out of Tuxedo by the smaller army, the RPF then invaded Parka and Tundra. TRA chased them briefly, but then realized they had succeeded in liberating Tuxedo from ACP/RPF control, and returned home. Once the RPF force was large enough, an invasion of Mammoth was commenced which put the RPF on the radar for the UMA high command and the ACP. RPF fought along side the ACP, and soon the UMA was no more, RPF had won a three month long war and successfully accomplished the impossible. RPF would be known as the largest rebellion to ever succeed in Club Penguin Warfare. The Rebel Penguin Federation went on to reinvent the way armies were played, introducing everything from Nations, to Practice Battles, to the Join Quiz you take when you join an army. RPF was the largest army of 2007, and continued that way well on into the opening of 2008. After Commando717 left, the RPF fell on harsh times for a while and then faded to the background of history. Over the next nine years, RPF faced many obstacles with and without Elmikey's help. Leadership passed from time to time, but the army was able to stay consistent, even with their bitter hatred with the Nachos and Army of the Republic, among others. Despite a defacement by Drake in early 2016, RPF managed to stay strong with what was left of their army, regroup, and stay consistent in the top five thanks to Elmikey and Luis' leadership. Luis' retired several months later and was replaced by Silverburg and Chip. After Club Penguin closed its doors in 2017, RPF transferred over to Club Penguin Rewritten (CPR) to continue its mission to be known as the greatest army to exist. RPF also temporarily moved over to CPO (Club Penguin Online) but after a dispute that resulted in the ban of every single troop from CPO, RPF moved back to CPR, where it continues to hold events as of today. Unfortunately, a controversial but well-known leader, Chip, was also cut from the army as a result of the dispute. Recently, RPF has taken on the Tubas, even taking down a full community of Tubas in one major battle. But as time went on, RPF was slowly turning into somewhat of a tyranny as Elmikey's long reign was starting to become intolerable for many troops. Eventually, Elmikey was overthrown, leaving Chip, Popsicle, Silverburg, and others to co-lead the army. Despite Elmikey's attempt to hack and deface RPF, he was permanently banned from the RPF in December 2017. It is unknown as of today of Elmikey's whereabouts, but many troops approved of the coup of Elmikey. It is also widely believed that the coup of Elmikey opened new doors to creative formations and unusual but incredible tactics performed through today. On May 8, 2019, RPF celebrated its 12th anniversary. As of today, they are on neutral terms, but have developed some tensions with the Pizza Gang. Trivia * The army is well organized, with divisions in the army, air force, and navy. * RPF had three divisions: The UK, US, and Ausia divisions. However, in mid-March 2016, the UK and Ausia divisions were abolished, and the RPF merged into a single U.S. division. However, the UK and Ausia divisions returned when RPF went to war with WV. As of May 12, 2019, 12 years and four days since its birth, RPF still has all three divisions active, averaging more than 30+ troops per event consistently. * As of May 12, 2019, Cosmo, Queenieliz, and Silverburg are the leaders of the rebellion. * Sometime in 2018, RPF changed its name to the RF, or Rebel Federation. * RPF was created on May 8, 2007, by Commando717 and Elmikey and Kyle Cease. * Unlike all other armies, RPF is the only army that refuses to bot raid. * RPF was the only army to not shut down after Club Penguin shut down, as they moved their doors to CPR and CPO (briefly) before settling on CPR as of May 12, 2019. * their youtube is - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyBp29CKlXXwes5wwGTK_6w * their twitter is - https://twitter.com/RPFcpr